Will You
by IrishSmurph
Summary: Random Alex/Olivia FLUFF. Not everything in Alex and Olivia's world is doom and gloom, there are times they are allowed to be playful and loving and worry about nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Neither belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for this moment. Nor do I own the picture this came from.  
Fandom: S.V.U.  
Pairing: Benson/Cabot  
Rating: PG  
A/N: Okay so I am once more having a bad day; bad news of a personal nature mixed with a bad day at work. I was going through some funny pictures I have on my computer and came across this one and I decided to write. This little piece is what came from it. It's all unbeta'd, so please forgive the strange, probably OOC moments that there are. This is more of a FLUFF, aww, not to be taken too seriously piece. Anyways, thanks and I hope you like it. Defiantly made me feel better.

-=-

"Bored baby?" Olivia asked, bending down to kiss the golden crown peeking out from above the back of the couch.

"Kinda," Alex yawned, blinking her eyes to clear away the tears as they refocused on the television in front of her. "Though being stuck on house arrest for the last week has given me the chance to learn some awfully interesting things."

Olivia smirked, easily detecting the sarcasm in the lawyer's voice. "Oh yeah?" She asked, throwing her jacket on the back of the couch and slipping in beside Alex, pulling her close. "Like what?"

"Like did you know that penguins, once they find their mate, stay together for the rest of their lives?"

There was silence then Olivia turned her head away, hiding her smile, but her body was jerking slightly with silent chuckles. "Been hitting the Animal Channel again, baby?"

Alex narrowed her eyes, poking the brunette in the side. "Quiet you. One can only take so many soap operas and talk shows. Besides you know I like penguins. I think it's cute."

Olivia nodded, clearing her throat in a final attempt to swallow her mirth. "Well, Ms. Doolittle," This earned her another poke in the side. "What say we go out to dinner? The doctors said that you could start moving around a bit more. You up for it?"

"A chance to get out of this apartment? Yes," Alex said with obvious relief.

"I'm thought you liked my place," Olivia smirked, but she knew how even walls that could be comforting could become stifling if stared at too long.

"I do…but after nearly two weeks of only getting out of the house to go to the doctors, I'd be willing to do anything."

"Anything, hmm?" Olivia waggled her eyebrows, earning a sly smirk from her lover.

"Mmm, well as much as I'd love to, that requires staying in."

"Oh I don't know, I'm sure we can find a little out of the way spot at a restaurant or mmph," Olivia smiled behind the hand that slapped itself over her lips. She gave an innocent expression as Alex glared at her.

"Detective, I am not an exhibitionist. We tried that once, at the club remember?"

"Very much so," Olivia said when the hand finally moved away.

"You and the ten or so others that were by that bathroom."

"Hey, not my fault. You're just too loud," The detective replied, her smile growing lusty and smug as she did remember said event. They had been out celebrating their nine month anniversary and had gone to a local club. Close dancing mixed with plenty of alcohol, nips and kisses and forced the two fevered women into the bathroom. Olivia had pinned Alex to the stall wall and ravished her, much to the blonde's delight. But as Alex had screamed out her pleasure the door had swung open, letting everyone within earshot in the relatively quiet hall know.

Needless to say the blonde had turned bright red when they walked out to a group of wide smiles and the pats and cheers that Olivia was receiving. Olivia on the other hand had taken it in stride, even going so far as to turning at the end of the hall and giving a little bow. That had earned her a smack to the shoulder and many weeks of her having to apologize, though deep down she hadn't really been sorry, and she knew Alex knew that.

"Come back to earth, Liv. And wipe that smirk of your face," Alex grumbled, snapping her fingers in front of her girlfriend's face.

Olivia blinked rapidly, grinning slightly. "Sorry, what?"

"Uh huh. Are you going to feed me or simply day dream while I waste away over here?"

"Aww," Olivia chuckled, gently gathering her lover closer and kissing the nape of her neck, enjoying the shiver she felt skitter through the body in her arms. "Now we wouldn't want that. I have plans for you later."

"I shouldn't move that much, remember?" Alex asked, her blue eyes sparking with challenge at her lover, her own lips fighting to smile. She saw fire flashing in chocolate brown eyes and felt heat shoot straight to between her legs.

"Trust me, I'll be more then happy to do all the work," Olivia growled, nipping at the lobe in front of her, drawing a strangled gasp from Alex.

"Let's go now…before I don't want to move." Her only reply was a deep chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Neither belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for this moment. Nor do I own the picture this came from.  
Fandom: S.V.U.  
Pairing: Benson/Cabot  
Rating: PG  
A/N: Thanks to those who have commented so far, glad all of you enjoyed it. *gives cookies* ^.^

-=-

"Hey. So, how was your first week back?" Olivia asked as she put down the book on the coffee table, smiling fondly at the rumpled figure before her.

"How was it? Between spending hours with Munch and Fin, dodging the rather colorful comments from perps…as well as Munch…listening to dirt bags try and tell me the victims were at fault and their sleaze ball lawyers try to stuff the 'Oh-it's-not-my-client's-fault-its-the-mother/environment/mental-bull' down my throat?" Olivia's eyes widened with each point, then widened further when she saw her lover grin slightly. "I kinda missed it."

Olivia chuckled and held out her hand. Immediately Alex slipped off her coat and shoes, put her briefcase by the door and curled up along side her lover, inhaling the comfortingly familiar scent of vanilla-sandalwood and a delicious muskiness that was all Olivia Benson.

"How as your day?" Alex asked muzzliy.

"I don't think as exciting as yours was. Cragen let me and Elliot go a few hours early because of all the extra hours we've been putting in."

"I was wondering where you were. I had come back to the unit in the hopes of seeing you."

"You see me almost every morning and nearly every night."

"Nph…not enough," Alex yawned, her body sagging further against the warm body. The simple comment made Olivia feel warmer and she gave her lover a gentle squeeze.

"Are you really falling asleep right now?" Olivia asked, looking down into the blonde's face which was indeed growing slack.

"Should I not be?" Alex asked, fuzzy blue eyes looking up to see Olivia shake her head.

"It's okay. Come on, let's get you to bed." Gently she helped Alex to stand. Alex let out a soft, feeble protest when Olivia swept her up in her arms.

"I can…*yawn*…can walk ya know," Alex protested, though her arms were already around Olivia's neck, her head resting on the broad shoulder.

"But I like doing this."

"Fine…for you…" Alex mumbled, already dozing off.

Olivia chuckled at the all too familiar banter and kissed the woman gently. "Thank you baby," She whispered, walking into their bedroom. There she gently deposited the now asleep blonde and began to strip her clothes off, taking great care not to jostle the woman too much. Once she had her redressed in a pair of pajamas and had her under the covers Olivia took a moment to simply stare at the beautiful woman that occupied both her bed and her heart. Who would have guessed nearly four years ago they barely tolerated one another. Then they became friends…and finally took the final step as lovers. _'No…guess that wouldn't really be considered the final step.'_ She reached a hand into her pocket and fingered the small box there. It had taken only a short amount of time to find it. It wasn't traditional, but nothing about their relationship had been, though Olivia wouldn't trade one minute of the last two years for anything different.

Letting out a soft sigh she walked back into the kitchen to clean up the anniversary dinner that she'd made. _'Oh well.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Neither belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for this moment. Nor do I own the picture this came from.  
Fandom: S.V.U.  
Pairing: Benson/Cabot  
Rating: PG  
A/N: Here's the final chapter of this little bit. Thanks to everyone that has commented, I really appreciate and am glad all of you have enjoyed this.

-=-

Alex woke to the delicious smell of breakfast and the even more delicious feel of soft lips pressing against her own. "Hmm…maybe I should get sick more often if I get this kind of treatment." Blue eyes blinked open as a chuckle greeted her ears. She looked up into the smiling face of her lover.

"You just have to be you to get this kind of treatment, baby," Olivia said. "Now sit up." She waited as the blonde did as she was told then placed a tray table across her lap. A Spanish omelet, home fries, coffee, toast and a fruit salad took up most of the tray and Alex's stomach rumbled its agreement, loudly. This earned a chuckle from both women as they settled close together, feeding one another and talking about this and that. This left both extremely relaxed and large smiles on their faces.

"Not that I'm complaining," Alex said when they were done and Olivia had put the tray on the floor. "But what's the occasion?"

"You don't remember?" Olivia asked as she pulled her lover closer. Alex racked her brain for whatever she was missing. "It's July 7th, love."

Blue eyes widened almost impossibly and she shot up quickly. "Oh shit…Liv I'm so sorry. I completely forgot."

"It's okay baby," Olivia soothed, bringing the now distraught blonde back into her arms. "Really."

"How is it okay that I forgot our two year anniversary?" Alex shot back, trying to sit up again, but she found herself suddenly pinned under Olivia. Brown eyes stared down at her, a dark brow cocked in question.

"Did you do it on purpose? Haven't you been busy for the past week trying to get back on your feet and the weeks before that trying to get better? Really Alex it's okay. I've forgotten anniversaries too."

Morose blue eyes looked pitifully up at Olivia who sighed.

"You've forgiven me enough. I know I can do the same."

"Still,"

"Ah ah, no. No buts, or stills or anything like that. Besides we have the whole day to ourselves. I arranged it with Cragen and Branch. I'm sure you can make it up to me somehow," Olivia finished softly, leaning down and nipping at the full bottom lip. The tip of her tongue flicking along the blonde's full top lip, earning a soft sound of pleasure.

"Oh I defiantly will," Alex husked, drawing her teasing lover down further.

A while later found the two spent, arms and legs tangled together, a soft sheen of sweat glittering off languid bodies as blue looked deeply into brown.

"Well…I believe we still have fifteen more hours…I look forward to it," Olivia replied, her voice husky from screaming while her lips were split into a wide grin.

"I believe I will too. But first," Alex got up and made a dash from the bathroom. Olivia busted up laughing, then stopped when her own bladder made its presence known. "All yours smartass," Alex said as she walked back out. Olivia was struck speechless for a moment, dark eyes riveted to the long, pale limbs, firm breasts, flat stomach… "Stop looking at me like that," Alex snapped, her own libido kicking alive once more. Olivia smiled brightly and stood. After depositing a gentle kiss on the blonde's shoulder she walked into the bathroom, letting Alex sit back down. She tilted her head slightly, enjoying the olivine skin that stretched beautifully across a broad back, perfect backside, long legs… _'Okay, now I need to stop.'_

After putting the tray and dishes in the sink Alex was curious when Olivia had still yet to come out of the bathroom. Curious she turned to walk back into the bathroom, but stopped when she saw the object of her thoughts standing before her, clad in a soft blue robe and fiddling with something in her pocket. For a moment Alex didn't see her strong detective, but an unsure younger woman and her heart skipped a beat at the endearing sight. That is until she noticed a small detail.

"You're dressed," Alex stated, feeling slightly disappointed.

"Yeah," Olivia nodded, holding another robe out to her lover. "Just in case you wanted one too."

Alex drew it around her, wondering at the almost nervous expression on her lover's face.

"What's wrong baby?"

Olivia motioned to the couch and they made their way over, sitting close and facing one another. "Alex…crap I suck with words…"

Hear heart beating faster Alex watched Olivia pull a small ring box out of her robe pocket and fiddle with it further. "I uh…I know it's not…like…well I mean I want…" Frustration etched its way over Olivia's face and she finally let out a soft curse. "Here," She held out the small box. With a shaking hand Alex took the box and opened it to show a simple silver band. Pulling it out she saw what looked to be a small penguin etched on the inside with a tiny O and A engraved on either side of it. On the top of the box was a small note that only said; "Will you be my penguin?" It took a moment for the comment to register, but that night a week ago came back and Alex put a hand to her mouth, her smile watery but bright.

"Will you be my penguin, huh?" She asked, looking at her oh so sweet lover.

Olivia shrugged self-consciously, a hand reaching up to rub the back of her neck, "Well, you like penguins, thought it was cute and…and I want to be with you forever Alex…or at least however long we have."

"I think I'd like that," Alex answered, the breath stolen from her lungs at the million-watt smile that graced her lover's face at the answer. Before she could blink she was swept into Olivia's arms and pulled into a dizzying, toe-curling kiss.

"Wow," Alex breathed when they finally parted. They rested their foreheads together, enjoying the closeness, quiet and new stage that their life had just taken. It was strange for both women and frightening, no doubt about that, but they would have one another's backs no matter what. That thought alone counteracted any bad thoughts.

"So…when we do have a ceremony," An impish grin fixed itself on Alex's lips. "Are you going to wear a penguin suit?"

"That was really bad, Alex," Olivia said, chuckling deeply.

Alex shrugged unrepentantly. "Yeah, but you love me anyway."

"Forever."


End file.
